


A Lich Surrounded by Flames

by AllocateAloe, dirtyskellylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossover, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Fighting Kink, KINKY KINKIER YET KINKIER, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Rape/Non-con Elements, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/pseuds/AllocateAloe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/pseuds/dirtyskellylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar, unwelcome visitor appears in the timeline. Gaster must act quickly to protect the human girl, Sun, as well as himself.</p><p>This is the SEQUEL to "A Lich is Thrown Into The Fire" so READ THAT FIRST.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6452086</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Saga Continues...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllocateAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living with a Lich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278656) by [AllocateAloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/pseuds/AllocateAloe). 



> First chapter is the story, second chapter is...notes. We wrote this monstrosity together in Google Docs, and some shenanigans did occur. So the second chapter is dedicated to all of the weird things we said while writing this beautiful piece of pornography. Please enjoy these amazing sketches of Voidster and G by AllocateAloe, located [HERE](http://allocatealoe.tumblr.com/post/142730945021/you-ask-for-one-god-damn-picture-and-they-just).

 

She fell onto the couch the moment she had closed the door to her flat, huffing in exhaustion. Predictably, Chip mewled and hopped up to join her, resting his warm, furry body on top of her back as she lay, unmoving.

 

Gaster was still working with Alphys on a new project he was developing. He wouldn’t tell her much about it, commenting only that the work was “tedious” and “unlikely to produce fast results.” Typical. She sighed, burrowing her face into the cushions to protect it from the fading the sunlight. There was no telling when he’d finally call it quits, and she was too tired to stay up waiting. He would wake her once he had finished...whatever it was he was working on.

 

She was asleep before the thought had finished, lulled by the quiet warmth of the living room, and the soft chirping of birds singing the sun to rest.

 

Startled out of sleep, she woke to a strange, yet familiar room. The walls were dark, almost invisible to the eye, while the floor was a pristine, sterile white. The room from Waterfall. Uneasily, she cleared the sleep from her eyes, glancing around to get her bearings.

 

The room was empty, not even the metal table from the first time she had met Gaster remained. How had she gotten here? She tried to remember, but couldn’t. The silence was unsettling, unnatural, even. A cold sense of foreboding trickled down her spine. Where was the door? How could she have gotten here without one?

 

Turning again to search the room, a tall, dark shape materialized abruptly before her. She let out a breathless gasp, clutching her chest in alarm. At first, she thought Gaster had appeared, finished with work. How did he know she was here? Then she saw the manic, delighted grin that stretched wide the maw filled with sharp teeth. His eyes glowed an eerie red, reflecting off his high cheekbones.

 

Nervously, she backed away, the looming monster stalking slowly as he followed her, until her back pressed up against the wall.

 

***

 

The human’s soul practically sparkled within her, shedding the same golden energy he had seen on his copy’s soul.  **[Such an excess of energy...tell me, do you enjoy the sensation of him feeding from you like a parasite? It seems such a bond could be painful...but perhaps you enjoy that, too.]**

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, you creep?” She snapped and snarled at him, already riled and ready to fight. He took note of the way her soul flared in anger. Perhaps this would be easier than he had anticipated, if the link between the girl and the one he sought was as strong as he suspected.

 

A gentle, malevolent smile touched his lips as he braced an arm on the wall beside her. So brave, for such a fragile little thing. Breaking this girl would be an exquisite thrill, crushing her spirit until she cowered and wept before him, as she should. He regretted that he was unlikely to have the chance, although they could have some fun in this dreamscape before he released her.

 

He reached forward with his free hand, intending to stroke his fingers along her soft cheek, but was startled as a spectral hand smacked his own away. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. So, the seal allowed this human to access his clone’s abilities, to an extent. A brief struggle with this female could be more entertaining than he had thought, if she was able to defend herself.

 

Curiously, he reached toward her again, pressing his body nearer as he invaded her space. Again, the bony hand swatted at him, surprisingly strong for being controlled by such a small human. He leaned away from the wall, folding his arms behind his back as he studied her.

 

She was breathing hard already, anxious despite her show of bravado. Without moving, he summoned an array of his own spectral appendages, letting them hover about him menacingly as he waited to see how she would react.

 

She trembled, fear beginning to creep into the cool anger that she held like a shield against him. It excited him, his pulse quickening as she raised both her hands, summoning a second apparition to defend against him. He smirked. It seemed that two was her limit. Not a match for him, after all. Her courage was still intriguing, but this wasn’t the battle he sought.

 

No point in delaying the fun. With a feral grin, he lunged, brushing away the hands that she could barely control. They turned to dust at his touch, shimmering like the corpses of the monsters he had slain in his own timeline. Giving her no chance to react, he pressed himself against her, forcing her weak body harder against the wall. He thrust one knee between her legs, pressing against her warm heat as he gripped her hair in his hand, forcing her head back.

 

“Get the FUCK off of me!” She shouted, twisting against his restraining hold. “Who are you?!” He leaned down, nuzzling the side of her face before extending his tongue, dragging it up her cheek as he tasted her. Such a sweet morsel.  **[Do I not seem familiar?]** he mocked, raising a brow at the writhing female.

 

She huffed and glared at him. “You look like a  _ freak  _ to me. I don’t know you.”

 

**[No?]** He slid his free hand down her throat, lingering on her clavicle before his claws tugged at the button of her blouse, snapping it with ease.  **[I recognize your scent. We share a mutual friend, you see.]** His hot breath beat against her wet skin, jaws parted as he inhaled.  **[Perhaps he’ll join us shortly.]**

 

The girl conjured yet another hand, this one shoving forcefully at his face, hooking into his eye socket as she tried to push him away. He grinned, pressing harder against the restraining appendage.  **[I do not think your borrowed magic will work as well as you hoped, against its original owner.]**

 

Her eyes widened slightly, but she bared her teeth at him, refusing to give in as his hands roamed over her clothed body.

 

***

 

The lich narrowed his eyes, distracted from the report Alphys had been giving him. The girl’s soul was behaving erratically. He was used to the ebb and flow of her energy. Even the small flickers of distress or anxiety no longer disturbed him. This was different. Sustained fear was trickling through the link, tingling along his nerves.

 

Realizing she no longer had his attention, Alphys stuttered to a halt, peering anxiously up as the scientist scowled, his mouth set in a hard line. Without a word, he vanished, leaving her alone in the laboratory. She sighed and walked over to his desk, setting the report over the gouged wood so that he could peruse it later.

 

***

 

She couldn’t hold him at bay much longer. It was difficult to control G’s magic, and the strange monster was incredibly strong. He growled down at her, a menacing sound that rumbled through his body. Opening his jaws wide, he bit down on the spectral hand with crushing force. It shattered easily, dust spraying on her face and throat as she recoiled.

 

A wide, predatory smile crept over his face now that he was no longer restrained. Bending his face to hers once more, he released her hair to grip onto her arms, dragging her up against the wall until he could grind his hard bulge against the juncture of her thighs. She kicked out at him, and a bony summoned hand gripped her ankles, pinning them down as he rubbed up against her.

 

“Let me go, you twisted  _ fuck.  _ You’re disgusting.”

 

**[Such sweet sentiments,]** He hummed at her, opening his jaws and gently pressing them against her throat. He held her skillfully, a predator gripping the neck of its prey, though he didn’t break the skin. A dark ripple of rage thrummed through him suddenly, and he released his bite, holding her still as he listened. It seemed this little adventure had accomplished the desired results.

 

***

 

He arrived in the girl’s home, eyes narrowed as he scanned the room. There she was. Striding to the couch, he found her deeply asleep, twisting and muttering, a disgusted expression twisting her features. Strange. Kneeling beside her recumbent form, he reached out, roughly shaking her shoulders in an attempt to wake her. She moaned and turned away, still trapped within her dream.

 

The Lich had dreaded this, his rage sparked through his body as his claws tightened on her delicate flesh. He could feel some odd, familiar yet foreign energy prodding at her soul as if molesting her, which nearly sent him into a blind fury. With a deep breath he focused his attention, while driving his black magic towards her soul. It began to swirl around it, acting as a protective barrier against the wretched creature’s advances.

 

That beast was there all right, trapping her in a sick dream, the content of which he could only imagine. He could barely think, as he focused his abilities on smothering this creature out of her head, and tried to sever the connection holding her captive. Even as he did this, the soft trickle of laughter pattered into his mind. It was a deep, throaty, and satisfied noise that only made his claws dig harder into her skin, threatening to bruise as he struggled to contain himself.

 

***

 

Sun could feel the room shifting and blurring, even this sick freak was glitching and fading, yet she could still feel his pulsing shaft pressed against her groin, as he softly laughed in her ear. She felt absolutely disgusted. Wriggling and pulling at her limbs brought her nothing but his amusement, but she was never one to back down from a fight. G must have found her, if she kept fighting perhaps she could wake up from this nightmare. 

 

The hard thrust the creature gave her sent a shockwave through her spine, and she gasped with a pained expression.

 

**[Tell your master he knows how to find me...]**

 

She cringed at his words, trying to lean her head away from him, though he only followed, pressing her tighter to the glitching wall of the white room. The woman bit her bottom lip. This creature felt as if he wanted to literally crush her against the hard surface, her ribcage struggling to expand. It left her feeling suffocated, as the monster before her began to shiver and glitch from existence, his final words driving into her mind.

 

**[...Or I will come and find you.]**

 

With a sharp gasp, the woman tore her eyelids open and jumped, meeting the piercing white eyes of the Lich. Shudders went down her spine, as she cried out and pushed away from the scientist. He released her arm, watching her huddle back against the couch with a truly terrified expression gracing her features. 

 

Gaster allowed her to settle down, though deep within his soul a chord struck, sending another wash of feral rage through his spine as he saw tears well in her eyes. Slowly, she began to relax as she realized who she was seeing, and panted out light, “G..?”

 

“My dear, what did you see?”

 

His voice warbled and sparked heavily with the dark pressure building in his throat, it startled her, but she merely blew out a heavy breath and came forward to wrap her arms around his neck, as she sputtered, “Some... some fucking freak of nature-”

 

The Lich swallowed heavily, his eyes trained on the wall as he kept his flexing hands to himself. She sighed, pulling away from him to look directly into his white pupils as she spoke, “It looked nearly like you... It kept mentioning you, G… What the fuck is happening?”

 

Gaster stood slowly, her hands slipping from his chest as he rose and peered over the room, thinking. Perhaps he should alert Sans to stay with her... No, that idiot couldn’t even protect her from magic moths. He would be of no use. The lich completely blocked out her frustrated words. She kept trying to pull information out of him, but he was too focused now, the gears of war churning in his head. He had prepared for this, but he never expected the demon to contact or even be able to find this woman. He couldn’t afford to let this monster slip from his grasp again.

 

“G!” The girl yelled, highly irritated as she scrambled from the couch and jumped up onto the table. He began to stride away, but she merely padded to the end of the coffee table and grabbed the back of his coat, which made him stop and look over his shoulder at her.

 

“Tell me what’s going on, you ass clown! You can’t just leave me in the dark after some fucking demon felt me up-” she steadied herself as the Lich abruptly turned and glared up into her surprised expression, seething.

 

“He did _ what? _ ”

 

“I don’t know who this guy is or where he is from, but you can’t just expect me to sit here and let you go after this thing-” she yelped as the Lich grabbed her, hoisting her from the coffee table and tossing her over his shoulder. Gasping and struggling, she hit her fist into his back, snarling and kicking her legs. He ignored her, taking her to the bedroom. She was leaving him with no choice.

 

The woman was about to argue again, before the Lich drew her from his shoulder and let her fall onto the mattress, flat on her back. The wind was knocked from her lungs as the monster drew her yellow soul from her chest, his clawed hand reached out for the brimming life energy, as her eyelids fluttered in a daze. Irritatingly, she still struggled against his own influence. She was too stubborn for her own good.

 

Gaster took a hard step forward, and drove his clutched hand towards the soul, sending a shudder down her spine as a heavy force blanketed her body and smothered her mind. It took all but a few minutes of her gasping and kicking for the effect to finally take, and with her finally still on the sheets, a black moth fluttered from his open palm, landing on her brimming soul. The creature skittered over the energy as he gave her a good glance over, this would have to do.

 

Turning his back to the room, he threw himself through the void. He had to make sure he was prepared for this- it would have to be a final confrontation. Back in the lab, he rummaged through his office desk, ignoring Alphys as she jumped and stammered at his sudden appearance. The Lich shoved two large needles into his coat pockets, one for each side. Before he could fully slam the drawer closed he was gone once more, leaving the yellow lizard highly confused and anxious, as she stood in the room and tapped her claws together.

 

Gaster then landed in the lobby of his old lab, deep underground, the tile still cracked and bruised from his fight with Sans all those months ago. As he strode down towards the corridor, his footsteps were heavy. The magic of the monster radiated outward, in heavy trembles that not only flickered the lights as he walked, but shook the floor, as his eyes narrowed at the double doors at the end of the hall. He would not leave this facility without dust staining his skin and blood pooling his jaws.

 

The double metal doors crashed open with the assistance of two summoned hands, as he growled and entered the room, his eyes falling onto the broad shouldered monster with it’s back turned to him. The Lich took a few more strides into the clear room, the doors shutting heavily behind him. He raised his hands up, poised and ready as he waited. A few minutes passed before he heard the creature start to lightly laugh, the cackling scratched his mind like nails on a chalkboard before the beast spoke.

 

**[Ah... your human is so soft and feisty. What a shame I did not get the chance to feel her writhe in agony...]**

 

Sneering, the Lich felt his anger come to a head, his magic humming in the ceiling above as the lights shuddered under his influence. “Then I suppose you will have to do the honors,  _ wretch _ .”

 

The beast began to chuckle, a throaty sound that tore through the Lich’s mind as his spine began to tremble with both rage and excitement at the thought of finally getting rid of this creature once and for all. Gaster wasn’t up for further discussion as he stepped up to the manic monster before him as another half dozen summoned apparitions rose around his form, clutching the air angrily while he watched this creature slowly turned to face him.

 

Hardly impressed the purple eyes of the beast flicked up and down the scientist’s form as he pulled forth an equal amount of bony hands that hovered around him in a similar fashion, seeming to marinate on words beginning to encroach into the creature’s throat Gaster lunged forth with a snarl tearing at his mouth. Both of them twisted and stepped in tandem as the beast would dip his shoulders away from the swiping claws of the Lich, loud cracking and shattering ringing through the room as their summoned hands jabbed and parried in complex rows that sent spirals of glittery powder to fall over their dark lab coats that whipped and snapped around their legs as they danced. 

 

As time went on the Lich’s aggressive advances only heightened in violence, his claws nearly catching the doppelganger's black coat as he would edge close to only have the beast knock his hands out of alignment and shove forth to try snapping at his face with his large, wild grin. Fangs bared, gums glistening and growls churning in their chests the men ducked and lunged at one another testing endurance and tactic but neither of them could get an entire understanding on the other. 

 

The scientist pivoted on the balls of his feet as he swerved and in playful curiosity the demon jabbed outward with a kick right into the Lich’s shin. Gaster hissed as this move tripped him up just enough that the creature grabbed hold of his coat at both the lapel and his opposite shoulder, hooking the scientist’s leg as he pulled and directed the fall of the monster straight around to slam him up against the wall with a reverberating thud that shook the room and released a strained, hitching yowl from the man as a sharp pain seared through his outer thigh.

 

Shit. The Lich stared into the piercing manic gaze of the beast as it leaned closer towards him intimately, pinning him intimately against the wall and only pressed more of the concoction from the syringe into his dense flesh which pulled a grunt from the monster as the demon purred.

 

**[I was expecting more from you, my pet...]**

 

With a snarl the Lich could feel his magic beginning to fade, he had to act fast. Gnashing his fangs at the beast the scientist twisted his body, the coat around his form shifting and bunching up before he managed to twirl away and out of the coat effectively ripping the metal from his thigh just as he lost connection with his magic.

 

Gaster back pedaled from the monster before him as he turned, holding the lab coat in his hands for a moment before letting the heavy fabric fall and watched with curiosity as the scientist glanced down to his leg where black beads of blood were trickling down the side of his slacks in greasy tendrils. He should not have been so careless. With an angry snarl the monster grabbed at the bottom of his turtleneck and pulled it over his head to throw it aside, he couldn’t let this thing grab him again by his clothing like that though this only further intrigued the beast as his purple eyes shivered at the sight of seeming compliance.

 

The Lich then undid his belt, sliding the sturdy leather out from his pants as he gripped it in both hands. The other monster grinned, eyeing him hungrily as it purred,  **[My, I didn’t think to find you so amenable this time. I am glad to have been mistaken, though.]**

 

Smirking, Gaster tightened his hold on the thick strap, stepping nearer the stranger. “Care for a demonstration?”

 

He was on the demon in a flash, the speed with which he moved momentarily stunning the beast as he dragged the belt over its head, pulling it backward to choke the intruder. The monster beneath him chuckled, the sound strained and breathy as it resisted him.  **[How thoughtful of you to remember the things that I enjoy.]**

 

A vein stood out in his victim’s neck, tendons bulging against the hard bite of leather. When the monster began clawing at the restraint around his throat, Gaster thought that he had won, eyes flashing victoriously as he yanked the noose still tighter.

 

Then the beast lifted him, jerking forward in a violent movement that pulled the lich over his head, slamming him onto the ground before him. Pain shot up his spine as it cracked against the hard tile, and he gasped, his hold loosening enough for the intruder to tear the belt away.

 

**[Interesting…]** The other monster grinned down at him, one clawed hand reaching up to touch at his bruised windpipe.  **[But I have a better idea.]** Taking advantage of the lich’s momentary inability to move, the man summoned more bony hands, dragging the other monster’s arms above his head, before tightening the belt viciously against his wrists. 

 

Another appendage rose from the floor, holding the knot tightly against the ground. As Gaster regained his breath, he struggled hard against the restraining hand, futilely straining his broad shoulders against his bindings. He heaved and snarled, spittle flying from his open maw as an enraged roar shook the building’s foundations. “RELEASE ME.”

 

**[Ah, but we’ve only just begun, pet. And the sight of you bound and helpless before me is a vision I wish to savor.]**

 

Moving around the massive, prone body, the beast crouched before him, straddling his hips and dragging its claws down his pale, scarred chest.  **[I have something for you. A gift.]** From one of the pockets in his dark coat, the monster withdrew a large syringe, the thick needle glinting wickedly in the light.

 

**[Such a thick hide is difficult to pierce, but well worth the effort if one is** **_determined_ ** **enough.]** The creature smirked, his double meaning not lost on the enraged monster beneath him as he selected an injection site. The fluid within was milky, opalescent in color. The lich didn’t know what such a drug would do to him, but he had no intention of finding out. 

 

Struggling harder, he bucked beneath his assailant, almost throwing the other man off before another set of spectral hands restrained his legs. 

 

**[Do you not remember the last time we met?]** The beast pointed to his own neck, a thick, scarred puncture mark remaining from the scientist’s attempt to sedate him.  **[I merely wish to return the favor.]**

 

The creature was going to sedate him?! No...he could not let that happen. If he were to fall unconscious, the monstrosity would be free to pursue the human girl, Sun, undoubtedly destroying her out of malice or spite. “Unhand me!” he roared, his struggles renewed at the thought of this perverse demon touching his human.

 

**[I think not. After all, a debt is a debt. And I modified this creation specifically for your...benefit.]** The monster leaned over him, jabbing the thick syringe into the tough flesh of Gaster’s neck. The pain was intense, but bearable. He glared furiously at the other monster, waiting for his vision to fade, to feel his magic being smothered.

 

Nothing happened. His doppleganger remained straddling his lap, staring down at him with a delighted, predatory expression. He didn’t understand until he felt the spreading warmth within his limbs, until the heat pooled in his belly, his cock growing hard and heavy beneath the waiting monster. He shook with restrained fury at this revelation, even as he felt some relief that he would not be fully incapacitated. An aphrodisiac. Of course.

 

It fit the profile of his attacker too well. The monstrous wretch looked entirely too pleased with itself, shifting its hips to grind against his growing erection. The stimulation further aroused and enraged him. He bared his teeth at the beast in a feral grin, his wrists subtly working against the weakening leather that bound them. “So, this is how you want to play?”

 

**[Ah, but it seems that you are the one at play, my pet.]** The beast grinned, his piercing eyes taking in the wriggling Lich beneath him. As if in foreplay, the creature began twisting the needle through the monster’s strong neck, drawing a groaning cry from the Lich as he continued to thrash about.

 

The pain was searing, the tightness in his gut and the weight of the beast above him only added further friction to his groin, as the cold metal needle dug around in his black flesh. The scientist’s eyes fluttered as he tried to pull at his arms, twist his torso, kick outward, but it was all in vain. The beast looming over him drank in every detail of the painful pleasure radiating from his trembling form. 

 

The creature began to withdraw the needle, the sensation horrific as the Lich spat out, “You sick _ fuck- _ ”

 

He cut off his words with a rather loud cry, vocal cords thrumming violently as a guttural roar tore through his throat, while the beast plunged the needle back inward. The creature’s grin heightened, his eyes dilating at the sight, thoroughly intrigued as a gush of black blood oozed from the puncture. The scientist trembled and fought harder against his bonds.

 

The Lich could hardly concentrate from the fire in his limbs and soul, the tearing pain scorching through his neck as the creature loomed further above him, gracing him with a role reversal of their earlier encounter. The beast leaned his weight into the needle, the hub pressing dangerously heavy against his flesh while his face dipped down beside the wheezing Lich’s jaws. Tentatively the creature’s jaws began to part as he drew in a heavy breath, the scent of the monster’s blood curdling in his maw which sent a tantalizing shiver through his spine.

 

Against the heated, building pressure in the scientist’s groin his white eyes flicked to the corner of his sockets as he panted through the pain, studying the creature as it fixated on his wound. He saw his chance and instantly gnashed out toward the monster, snarling loudly as he yanked against his bonds and snapped his teeth loudly a mere hair’s breadth away from the side of his face. This only pulled a rolling chuckle through the beast, his eyes flicking over to meet Gaster’s momentarily before he started to roll his wrist in a slow, agonizing circle.

 

The beast found it amusing as the Lich beneath him shuddered in such pain, a choking cry of agony bursting through the monster’s throat while he took his own time to dip forward to the end of the syringe indenting the scientist’s flesh. With a hitch of his manic grin the demon lolled his tongue from his jaws, coated in a thick sludge of his acidic saliva, to press the probing tendril right against the cold metal and lap up the fierce substance that bit into his taste buds and flared along the inside of his mouth.

 

A hard shudder wove through the beast, drawing a pant from within his gut at the sensation of his own limbs lightly beginning to tingle. Ah, how curious. The serum was thickly laced in the Lich’s blood, the pearlescent shimmering concoction dancing across his tongue as he went for another deep lick. The Lich shut his eyes tightly, his eyes rolling back into his head as a heated pant tore from his own hanging jaws as he found his hips rolling up against the beast seated on top of him. 

 

**[That’s it, my pet... Take what is given to you.]**

 

Gaster snarled at his words. The beast’s tone was disgustingly tender, and he found his own body betraying him, while his pulsating manhood ground against the pressure driving into his hip bones and lower abdomen. The sensation flared along his spine, pushing into his soul as he released a pant. He could hardly think, let alone process what was happening, as the monster slowly pulled the needle out from his thick hide and swiped the steaming metal across his tongue to clean it. The beast softly exhaled against the wound, as the tingling sensation hiked into a burning oil that raged against his gums.

 

“I’m going-” the Lich grunted, the hot tongue pressing against his open wound as he strained to spit the words out, “to fucking _ kill _ you.”

 

The beast merely began to laugh. It was a hearty noise that welled within his rib cage and beat from his lungs as he finished lapping up the tar-like substance of the Lich’s wound before jabbing the end of his tongue within the open sore. The flavor was truly indescribable, and the effects of his own serum began to affect himself as well if only slightly, finding it too irresistible to withhold his hips from grinding down to the Lich below. They both squirmed in a pained ecstasy as the scientist groaned rather heavily, his shoulders aching from the attempt to pull at his bindings. The leather was only starting to leave deep grey bruises against his flesh.

 

**[You are going to fucking** **_‘what’_ ** **me...?]**

 

The creature cackled, flicking his tongue back out to lap up along the strong jawline of the Lich, who was still refusing to fall in line as he jerked his face away, though it didn’t stop the beast from reaching to his mouth. Snarling, the scientist kept his jaws shut tightly, his obsidian gums glistening in the lights above as their equally dilated eyes met and held each other’s attention intimately.

 

Gaster knew if he opened his mouth this thing would just shove into his throat like the last time, he noticed how the creature hadn’t entirely swallowed his blood as it lay sludged across his molars and tongue while he hovered above him. The Lich shuddered as he felt hot metal rest into a new point of his neck, more so towards his collarbone as the beast whispered darkly.

 

**[Speak, my pet...]**

 

The Lich hardened his gaze, struggling to regain control of himself as he could feel this beast’s shaft against his own, equally aroused as his forced heat. The creature didn’t even seem disappointed as the tip of the needle pressed harder to his hide once more threateningly, though Gaster remained resolved, he wouldn’t give this thing what he wanted. 

 

What the Lich couldn’t see was the black stain coating along the needle’s shaft, brimming brilliantly as it steamed against the colder temperature of the room, and it merely took a good hard jab downward to plunge the syringe back into his flesh to which the scientist threw his head back and cried out. A new wash of searing intensity rocked him to the bone, his wailing vibrating across the hard surfaces of the room as the beast gently chuckled and murmured,  **[Woof woof.. Atta’ boy..]**

 

Gaster had no time to even wind down from his outcry as the demon shoved his tongue forward, elongating his body above the scientist as his tongue rolled deeply along his own curled one. It was too late now, the beast’s ferocity pressed the scientist’s skull against the cold, tiled floor as his forceful appendage took control and stuffed back into his throat. Coughing and gagging, the Lich tried to bite down, but this creature had equally tough flesh and the minor cuts he drew upon the invading tendril only seemed to further excite it’s lush movement. 

 

The squirming presence invading his mouth made the Lich’s eyelids flutter, sparking along his heated nerves as the beast slowly drove that needle down to the hub once more against his flesh. The pain would have been bearable if it weren’t for the desire suffocating his sanity and overwhelming his tattered pelt. Luckily the beast left the needle there as he pulled his hand away from the syringe to lightly touch the pool of blood seeping from the wound. The slick, burning wetness coated his finger tips and claws nicely before he trailed them up to the deep scar nearly dividing his torso.

 

The tissue here was raised, mountainous and thick. Whatever had caused this wound had nearly taken this monster’s life, though the creature found himself wondering, his tongue rolling back and forth through their jaws as the Lich was finally coaxed into reciprocating, what was the true limit of this version of himself? He knew the monster’s heat was thick, more so than the first time they met and as that was naturally occurring, yet he still refused to fully give in or submit. 

 

Glancing up to the leather bound tightly around the monster’s wrists, he was met with trickles of black blood slipping down the quivering forearms of the Lich, who struggled both internally and externally against instinct, desire and rage. How... poetic. A raspy moan pressing into the creature’s jaws pulled his attention back to the Lich, his manic grin only deepening as the scientist gazed up at him seemingly in a trance. The full effects of this drug had taken much longer than he anticipated, no matter. 

 

Gaster waited, gauging the true responsiveness of the monster above as his scars were fondled and coated in his oily blood. It wasn’t until he was earned a light pant beating back into his throat that he began to slowly twist his hands against the tight leather, afraid of losing this demons short attention span, the Lich suddenly shoved his tongue forward in a harsh roll. Hitting the back of the monster’s throat caused no gagging nor even a shudder as he coaxed this beast into false security just as he began to work his large hands from the bonds above his head, his shoulders were aching from being stretched so far, though it wouldn’t be long now.

 

Slightly amused, the beast felt a true moan edging down within his core from the Lich, their sharp, jagged jaws gnashing against one another to scrape against each others gums as they continued their game. There was power welling within the air as this tension edged forth, the creature was so engaged in this play that he had no time to even realize what was happening before a stabbing, burning pain plunged into the side of his neck and pointed upward, threatening to break through his soft bottom palate as an icy fluid filled in his flesh.

 

Hacking, the beast’s tongue stilled, the pain flared into his eyes sockets as this ice was a harsh contrast compared to the fire raging within him. Their tongues slowly parted as the creature let out a strained breath, Gaster merely snarled up into the odd expression gracing the face above him as it muttered,  **[Clever... ]** His eyes scanned up and over, finding the Lich’s discarded lab coat close with the pocket particularly flat, though his vision began to distort, while a haze clouded his mind.  **[How... fascinating...]**

 

This monster was unlike anything the Lich had ever faced. Even though this needle nearly pierced up into his mouth, the creature could still talk, and shuddered as if nearing climax from this intensity alone. He had hoped his new concoction was potent enough for this being as he panted, his knuckles jutting from how hard his grip was on the syringe as the demon just began to grind down along him in euphoria.

 

Gaster’s sockets twitched wildly at the friction building against his needy manhood, his body betraying him as his own hips rocked upwards to greet the motions. The Lich suppressed a groan as he bit down onto his lower lip and ripped the needle from the beast’s throat, about to try piercing his windpipe. The creature suddenly snapped and grabbed at his wrist to slam it onto the ground beside his skull. He then tried to slam his free fist into the demon’s face, but that was also caught as the creature loomed above him and studied his face oddly, seeming to linger on the harsh metal glinting in the light from the embedded needle still stuck into the scientist’s neck.

 

**[You’re looking...sharp,]** the creature slurred suddenly, sounding entirely too amused. 

 

_ What the hell?  _ Gaster glanced sharply upward, taking note of his adversary’s blown pupils, the monster swaying slightly as he straddled the scientist. It was highly unusual that it had retained such strength and fast reflexes, despite the sedative clearly affecting it.

 

Then the monster rubbed against him again, and his mind blanked as an unwelcome wave of need swept through his body. This was going nowhere. Despite being dosed with the sedative, the beast outmatched him in sheer strength. Struggling only further excited the creature. It seemed that the best course of action might be simply to play along, waiting for a moment of weakness in which he could strike.

 

The need to assert his dominance over this distorted being was great. He could not understand why this demon was so preoccupied with him, enough that it had returned from wherever it had come simply to seek him out, but it remained a real threat to not only himself, but the girl as well. The memory of her tears, of her telling him that this beast had...touched her, ignited a deep fury within him.

 

A quick death would be too kind for this wretch. He would throw it off its guard and capture it down here, tearing it apart until it screamed for mercy. Even then, the mercy it craved would be a long time in coming. He had no intention of letting its behavior go unpunished. He would make it suffer dearly for touching what was his.

 

The thought of revenge placated him, and when the creature tenderly bent its maw to his, he allowed the kiss, growling deep in his throat when the thing thrust its tongue into his mouth. The drug in his veins chipped away at his precarious self control, making him respond to the other monster’s touch despite himself. Well...if this man thought to arouse him in such a way, to toy with him, he would show him the consequences of those actions.

 

With a feral snarl, the lich thrust upward, startling the drugged monster enough to throw him off. He grabbed at the creature’s arm, flipping it onto its stomach and twisting its arm hard behind it as he mounted. It was easy to undo the thing’s trousers with his other hand, shoving them down to allow himself access. He would ease the unnatural need this demon had created within him, before dealing with its behavior toward his woman.

 

Despite blocking his own magic, the larger dose that the creature had received seem to be taking greater effect, as it put up only a token resistance against his attack.

 

**[Mmm. Feel you…]** it mumbled against the floor, the claws of its captured arm slowly opening and closing against his restraining grip.

 

“Shut up.” He bared his teeth, shoving the beast harder against the floor, as a dazed smile crept over its face. This monster was enjoying itself far too much, considering how much pain it must be in. He couldn’t begin to fathom the thoughts that must occur for it to respond in such a manner.

 

He undid his own pants, erection springing free to press against the rump of the beast below him. It trailed its free hand down to its own manhood, and he allowed it. This would be easier if it remained distracted. Time enough to properly restrain it later.

 

Bringing one hand up to his neck, the lich plucked out the needle, smearing his fingers in his own oily blood, until his claws were coated in it. He then stroked the slick substance over his length, the tingling sensation making him pant as he readied himself. He pressed up against the other man’s entrance, pushing the head of his cock roughly inside. The monster squirmed beneath him, and he yanked at the arm he still held, using the limb to pull it up, then slamming its face back into the tile, hard.

 

It shuddered, still fondling itself as he thrust forward, burying half of his shaft within the tight heat. A pained grunt escaped his captive, and he smiled grimly, withdrawing before rolling his hips back to work further inside. Whatever the creature had dosed him with was potent, his arousal almost painful as he began thrusting in earnest.

 

Leaning forward, he bent the creature’s arm still further, straining it almost to the breaking point as he pressed it between his chest and the other monster’s back. He opened his jaws, inhaling the scent of the beast, before closing his teeth on the back of its neck in a predator’s hold. It groaned and pushed up against him, immobilized by his grip on its arm and his fangs sunk into its thick hide.

 

He let his thrusts deepen, pulling out nearly to the tip before ramming his length back into the creature, feeling it stretch to accommodate his girth as he drew nearer his climax. Beneath him, the other man was arching, rocking its hips back to meet his, gasping and growling.

 

**[Is this how you fuck your human?]** The monster wheezed, its choking laugh cut off as the lich snarled, dragging its neck up in his mouth to slam its face back down against the tile. This thing never stopped talking. He couldn’t deduce if it was incapable of shutting up, or simply a glutton for punishment.

 

A hard shove of his hips silenced it, rocking forward harder as he nestled his canines deeper into its skin, drawing blood. No, this was  _ not  _ how he fucked the human girl, Sun. This creature could not only withstand the abuse, it seemed to crave violence. There was no vestige of the tenderness he used with the woman, driven by pure impulse, the need to dominate a monster that stood toe-to-toe with him in every way possible.

 

Releasing its neck, he snarled, feeling it shudder and climax beneath him. The chemical the beast had pumped into him was restraining him, making it more difficult to reach his peak. Growling, he yanked at the other monster’s arm, a sickening  _ pop  _ echoing in the empty room as the shoulder dislocated, causing the man to let out a warbling screech of pain, the first sign of distress he had ever shown in front of the lich.

 

“A true scientist should know never to perform an experiment if he’s not prepared for the  _ results,”  _ The lich sneered, yanking the injured arm hard as the beast moaned and writhed beneath him. The high of finally breaking this monster, making it lose control, was enough to send him over the edge. He released the arm to grab at its hips, pinning it hard against his groin as he spilled his hot seed into the other man.

 

Panting, he let the full weight of his form settle over the conquered beast, trapping the bleeding, drugged monster beneath him. Despite how sly it could be, he had no doubt that he had exhausted it for the time being, taking every drop of strength and energy he could squeeze from its scarred, muscular body.

 

The bright, coppery flavor of determination-laced blood stained his fangs, and he glanced down at the bleeding neck wounds his teeth had left. Red, hot and wet, like human blood. Fascinating, the differences between himself and this insanity-driven creature from the void. He didn’t think that the human it had boasted of possessing would mind if he kept the creature here a while longer...or if it never returned to its old timeline.

 

Catching his breath, he stood shakily, blown from the intensity of their struggle. One of the side rooms would do for now. The walls were thick concrete, and undoubtedly he possessed the necessary equipment to restrain and sedate the creature for now. He would return to the interesting dilemma of what exactly to do with this being after he had had a chance to rest.

 


	2. Important Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTES USED BY REAL AUTHORS TO WRITE REAL FANFICS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be confusing to...everyone. I'm going to TRY to mark who said what. Uh, later. Maybe. *flings this into the void*

Sun is sleeping, has terrifying dreams about Voidster. Voidster gives her a message to send to G; “you know where to find me.”

 

G is furious, thinking about/prepared to kill Voidster. How is he planning to do this? Stronger sedative specifically prepared in case Voidster comes back.

 

Voidster is prepared for G being pissed, has a drug to make G go into heat. Also takes the drug himself (because he’s fuckin’ weird).

 

Voidster is in the lab fucking around with the equipment while he waits. Judging G’s work like a judgmental bastard.

 

  * Maybe he is disappointed to find G left NOTHING behind in the machine/lab for him worthy of stealing like a dick. DEFINITELY.
  * He sighed, mildly frustrated at the lack of anything interesting enough to bring back to his timeline. Had the other scientist removed the syringes after his last visit? It seemed he had. How dull. (yessssssssssssssssssss)
  * Not even the playing cards left on the table are interesting though they smell like that human he roughed up, almost grossed out by how fond of her G has become as it’s almost like a weakness. Well at least he had a good “in” to draw G out for a play date



 

OLD LAB ROUND 2 FIGHT/BUTTSEX

Maybe G manages to sedate Voidster right after Voidster injects him with the aphrodisiac, so then he gets to rape passed-out/drugged Voidster lol. ([lol im so high right now] G: wtf is wrong with this guy) MWAHAHAHAHAHA

 

It took Voidster a long time to find this timeline again. But it’s easier to find a timeline you’ve already been to than to find a totally new timeline.

 

G asks “Did you wear out your human so quickly?”   
  
V says [No. It’s a pity i can’t ask you the same. That magical seal is perfectly maudlin.]

  
  


SUNS FUCKED UP DREAM:

 

Outline thingy?: She falls asleep on the couch, flopped into a mess too tired to wait for G to stop fuckin’ working because that what he do. 

In her dreams she wakes up to that white room from TAM, confused and uncertain she kind of peruses around but when she turns around for like the fourth time there is Voidster just grinning and looming over her with his sockets all heavy and hued in a red light. She’s totally taken aback and back pedals while he just strides forward, enjoying the light chase as he comments on her soul and she gets uber sassy with him which only MAKES HIM FUCKIN’ HAPPIER. 

Though when he tries to grab for her she summons a bony hand and smacks his fuckin creepier touch away, it is kind of shocking though his rape grin gets deeper. He toys with her and figures out she can’t really control it very well and at most can summon two hands though she is more proficient with one. He grabs her and pins her up against the wall, practically fucking molesting her while she yells at him and tries to get him to answer her questions which he dodges for the moment, she had to resort planting the bony hand right against his face with it’s fingers digging into his eye sockets to try to keep his face away. 

Meanwhile G feels .. oddly unsettled, noticing how his magic is being activated though it’s not too abnormal for Sun to use his magic when she’s home he just has a super bad feeling crawling up his spine while Voidster opens his jaws wide enough to bite onto the hand and much to Sun’s horror he shatters the attack with black ooze dribbling everywhere and splattering on her face. His expression is totally crazed, his damaged socket heavily drooping while the other is wide open against his gaping maw just teetering before her face as he grinds on her.

Shes thoroughly grossed out but doesn’t give in to him, calling him all sorts of names though he finds it a compliment. He then really starts freaking her out by feeling her up and alluding to getting to business but by now G has teleported back to the flat and finds her muttering and expression disgusted, anything he tries to do won’t wake her so he is forced to use his magic to break this weird connection holding her in this dream state. He knows whose magic it is too.

Feeling his grip losing on this realm/connection voidster is slightly disappointed but it’s all right, he fucking tongue throat fucks her for a moment before murmuring against the side of her face as she gags and tries to get her breath back, “G’s gonna fuckin’ kill you” [come at me bro]  **[I look forward to it.]**

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” poi’fection 8)

<3 for u bae

So she fuckin’ wakes up finally and is like crying without realizing it as G is just glaring at her and being a tad too firm, nearly roughing her up as she tells him what happened but she tries to believe it’s just a dream but he is like ‘nah’ (he slightly thinks of having Sans look out for her but doesn’t end up doing that cuz he couldnt even protect her right the first time from himself.  **lol** ) He commands her to stay here before going back to his lab to get his arsenal, a few doses of sedative he made to be stronger than the last (which is also gonna be used in LWAL later) and it makes the victim high and sedate as fuckkk (even loose lipped/talkative). He then takes a good fuckin drink of scotch, almost leaving then takes another shot before he goes back to the underground and lands in the lobby, storming slowly down the corridor towards the old lab mega pissed off and fluttering the lights as he trudges to the double doors and flings them open. “YOU D:<” [IT’S MEEE! :3 -booty wiggle-]

“Why dont u just fickin fuck off- forget it imma kill u instead”  **[Really? I had something more...interesting in mind. By the way, your human tastes exquisite. I can understand the attraction, if not the sentimental attachment.]** [ur human tastest guuuddddd (what is spelling right now omfg)]

At this point he isn’t gonna fuck around and just summons a few hands, hovering around him like the numbers on a clock face as he pulls the needles from both coat pockets and uncaps them, “there is no sentiment. She merely is mine, and you ARE A BASTARD FOR TUCHIN MY SHIET STAY OUTTA MY ROOM OR ILL TELL MOM”

**[SHE WON’T BELIEVE YOU SHE LIKES ME BEST]**

pfft omg

Im fukin cryin right now jesus fuckin’ christ-

“NO YOU’RE AS MUCH OF A DISAPPOINTMENT AS SANS IS”

**[-GASP- HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO OUR FAILURE OF A SON. THIS IS WORSE THAN WHAT YOUR HUMAN SAID WHILE I WAS TONGUE RAPING HER.]**

I have to make a new document for the actual story, this is gold we can’t lose it.

I agree amigo, tots dawg. It could be like a fun extra for the readers.

Yes it would be hilarious, and also remove all doubt that we are actually insane.

We aren’t insane.. We just.. Yeah ok we are a little 8) (BRB gonna go get some mexican fewd ilu waifu)

Enjoy ur fuds, cleaning the house to make room for your filth atm D:< <3

 

Ooh I was gonna use “tendril” too.

THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY WORDS AND IM LIKE.. UHHH.. WHAT HAVENT I USED.

I HAVE INFINITE WORDS FOR HIS DICK BUT ONLY A FEW FOR HIS TONGUE

TE- THE MOUTH DING DONG. on that note i keep forgetting about their hips and am so focused on this interaction upstairs. XD

LOL

HE SEDUCTIVELY FORCED HIS MOUTH DING-DONG PAST THE OTHER MAN’S LIPS.

HAHAHA YES. I AM SO HOT RIGHT NOW

i’m crying, fuck me

Voidster: ok. I mean if you say so i guess.

YOU CAN’T USE MY OWN CHARACTER AGAINST ME DAMN IT

Voidster: god mom stfu its not a phase it’s who i am   
STOP I’M GOING TO DIE LOL

XDDDDD <333 okay back to face rape

He gotta stick his tongue in that open mouth now. >:) WOULD YOU EXPECT ANY LESS OF ME DARLING?

Of course not! ;) 

Lol all these footnote/message things are so funny my god look at our little horde of em.

I know dude I keep reading them and laughing, especially Voidster and G being all OOC, lmao.

God damn Voidster you evil. He’s into torture porn all right >8) you bring out the worst in me XDD

i do my best <3 (to bring out the worst in you) bby u keep doin u u kno ilu <33

5ever <33333333 -BABY DUN HURT ME.. DUN HURT ME.. NU MOAR-

Voidster: That’s a stupid song. >:( G: stfu and keep jabbin me u fuck <3

(whatever the fuck it’s called, the liquid holder thing. Fuck one sec. Yeah the main liquid holder is a syringe but the part before that is the ‘Hub’. THE MORE YOU KNOW LOLOL. Google learnt me well) SYRINGE??? PLUNGER? Oh. You learnt me a thing.

THEN HE TASTE THE BLOOD. YUM. (OH YES GOOD I USE THAT)

(tastes like burning)(and innocence lost >8) )

Poor G, LOL

Im fuckin laughing i cant focus on my hands XD

**Author's Note:**

> Voidster: So since we're fucking, is it considered masturbation or sex?
> 
> G: If you keep going the way you are, it'll be considered murder.


End file.
